A Young Noble Turns Sixteen
by RealAngelsWearBlack
Summary: Ciel turns sixteen, so Elizabeth decides to throw him a surprise party with the Phantomhive staff. Just a bit of Ciel/Lizzie fluff. I'm really bad at summaries. The story is better. :) DISCLAIMER: Black Butler belongs to Yana Toboso, AKA a human that is not me.
This is my first Ciel/Lizzie fanfic, so... Be gentle.

Elizabeth sat on the couch of the Phantomhive Manor's living room. She was waiting for her lover: None other than _the_ Ciel Phantomhive. It was his birthday, after all!

That day, the young earl would turn sixteen. Despite the young man's arguments, Elizabeth had insisted on throwing a party.

 _~Ciel hasn't celebrated his own birthday in six years. This party will do him plenty of good.~_ Elizabeth thought to herself. She really was trying to only do the best for Ciel, but she was more excited for the party than he was.

She really had outdone herself with the décor. She had had a navy blue tablecloth put over the long refreshment table, which went very well with the floor and walls of the large room.

She had even made sure the servants were dressed suitably for the event. Though they were skeptical of allowing her to pick their outfits, she hadn't done a bad job. At least it was a break from her normal pink _everything_.

Finnian, the gardener, was clad in a light blue, button-up shirt, with a darker blue jacket to go ever it. His trousers were matching, and his hair was combed back, effectively covering the usually-hidden markings on his neck.

Mey-Rin, the maid, was in a knee-length silver dress along with matching flats, as Elizabeth's original idea to have the girl where heels didn't work out. But that was a story for another time.

The cook, Bardroy, was out of his normal all-white attire for a change. He was clad in a dark-colored velvety top, with the trousers matching. The only non-blue was the occasional silver design along the cuffs of the sleeves waistband of the pants.

Tanaka, who was a retired servant of the manor, simply wore a dark blue robe over his usual suit, as he had refused to get too dressed up.

Lastly, there was Sebastian. Looking as charming and sexy as always, he was in a suit, as usual, except this one was a slightly lighter shade than his usual ones, and had the silver Phantomhive family crest on the left shoulder.

Lady Elizabeth herself wore a light colored lilac dress, which just barely dragged along the floor when she walked. She had matured a lot in the last few years, and no longer felt the need to vandalize anything she saw with bright and frilly ribbons. Instead of her normal pigtails, she had her hair hanging loosely around her face. This gave away the secret known to only a select few. Lady Elizabeth actually was quite stunning.

"Sebastian, the refreshments are ready, correct?" She asked, looking at the butler.

He gave her a small smile. "Yes, my lady."

"Okay, good." She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear as she looked back up at the top of the staircase, just in time to see Ciel Phantomhive looking back down at her.

"Elizabeth..." He started down the steps, looking around. "What is all of this?"

"A birthday party, Ciel. For you. I hope you like it."

The Phantomhive boy opened his mouth, possibly to tell her to call the party off, but then he shut it before the words could form. He sighed silently, then decided to let her have her way. "It's lovely, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth grinned widely. "Really? Oh, Ciel, you really like it?"

"Yes, really." He finished descending the stairs, then looked at her, his blue eyes meeting her green ones. He then held out his arm to her.

Elizabeth happily took it and Ciel led her to the middle of the room. "Sebastian, play some music."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "Who are you and what have you done with my fiancé?"

Ciel just chuckled. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "No, really. You aren't acting like the Ciel I know."

"Are you complaining, Elizabeth?"

"Of course not, Ciel." She said softly, just as the butler began to play a gentle tune on a violin.

The sound filled the air as Ciel grabbed Elizabeth's hand, resting his free one on her waist. Elizabeth put her own free hand on the slightly taller boy's shoulder as they began to move around the room in long, graceful steps.

The young Phantomhive's dancing had definitely improved since they were younger, so he no longer stumbled and stepped on Elizabeth's toes every ten seconds.

Though he had been known to be not very fond of dancing, the Phantomhive lad really seemed to be enjoying himself. Elizabeth was having even more fun as she danced with her fiancé for the first time in years.

They danced for a while, around thirty minutes, until they both agreed to stop. Ciel then led her into the living room and sat next to her on one of the couches.

"Ciel?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes?" Ciel turned to look at her.

"Why are you all of the sudden acting like this? You usually keep to yourself. And you normally say you hate dancing. Why the sudden change of heart?" Elizabeth was sincerely worried something was wrong with him; what else would explain his odd behavior?

Ciel just looked at her for a second, his deep blue eyes scanning the young girl's face. Then, he did something he hadn't done for a long time. He met Elizabeth's eyes with is own, and gave her a small _smile_.

Elizabeth tried to look shocked. After all, that was one word that would describe what she feeling quite well. But she couldn't. She couldn't force her face to do anything except smile back at the boy. After a full six years of never once seeing the boy smile, she had finally been able to see the smile she had missed so much. Therefor, her surprise was overridden by pure joy.

Then, Ciel spoke. "I don't care how much fun I consider the activities to be. I don't care if I find them some of the most irritating things in the world. I spent too long trying to push you away from me. I have realized what a mistake that was. For right now, I am happy as long as you are happy."

Elizabeth grinned even wider, losing all of her self-control. She tackled Ciel in a hug, then swiftly pressed her lips to his. He kissed back for a second before Elizabeth pulled away again.

"Ciel... I-I'm absolutely flattered. I can't believe you would do this all just for me. I-I-"

Ciel pressed a finger to her lips, putting an end to her babbling. "Elizabeth, please just spit it out."

"I love you."

All he could do was sit and stare for a few short seconds, shocked at what he heard. But without too much hesitation, he replied.

"I love you too, _Lizzie._ "

I hope you all enjoyed that. Please leave reviews as well as suggestions for the next chapter. Any kind of one shot will be at least attempted, so don't be shy. :)


End file.
